Series 6
Series 6 'of Strictly Come Dancing began airing on BBC One on September 20, 2008. The series was presented by Bruce Forsyth and Tess Daly, whilst Claudia Winkleman returned to present spin-off show called Strictly Come Dancing: It Takes Two on BBC Two. The judging panel consisted of Craig Revel Horwood, Arlene Phillips, Len Goodman and Bruno Tonioli. This was the last series to feature Arlene on the judging panel, as she was controversially replaced by Alesha Dixon for Series 7. The new professionals were Brian Fortuna and Hayley Holt, who had previously appeared in the American and New Zealand versions of the show respectively, and Russian dancer Kristina Rihanoff, who had taken part in the Dancing with the Stars tour. Nicole Cutler was the only professional from the previous series not to return. Tom Chambers and his partner, Camilla Dallerup were crowned series champions. Format The couples dance each week in a live show. The judges score each performance out of ten (with four judges giving a maximum score of forty). The couples are then ranked according to the judges' scores and given points according to their rank, with the lowest scored couple receiving one point, and the highest scored couple receiving the most points (the maximum number of points available depends on the number of couples remaining in the competition). The public are also invited to vote for their favourite couples, and the couples are ranked again according to the number of votes they receive, again receiving points. The couple with the fewest votes receiving one point, and the couple with the most votes receiving the most points. The points for judges' score and public vote are then added together, and the two couples with the fewest points are placed in the bottom two (if two couples have equal points, the points from the public vote are given precedence). As with the previous series, the bottom two couples will have to perform a dance-off on the results show. Based on that performance alone, each judge then votes on which couple should stay and which couple should leave, with Goodman (as head judge) having the last and casting vote. However, the situation was different on December 13, 2008, the semi-final, when it was announced in the live results show that all three remaining couples would be going through to the final, regardless of the judges' scores and the public vote. This wa due to a tie at the top of the leaderboard, which made it mathematically impossible for Tom Chambers and Camilla Dallerup to avoid the dance-off. Despite this, viewers were encouraged to vote, although the problem was noticed by the start of the results show, which was shortened by 10 minutes. All phone votes cast were carried on to the following Saturday, the final. Since then, the system has been modified, so instead of having a traditional tie structure for points, such as 3-3-1 (as was the case here), the system 3-3-2 is now used. This therefore ensures that each couple can mathematically avoid the bottom two. Couples In the sixth series, there were sixteen celebrity contestants: Scoring Chart *Gold: Winners *Silver: 2nd Place *Bronze: 3d Place *Pink: Couple eliminated that week *Blue: Couple withdrew from the competition that week 'Average Chart This table only counts for dances scored on a traditional 40-point scale. Highest and Lowest Scoring Performances The best and worst performances in each dance according to the judges' scores are as follows: Weekly Scores and Songs Unless indicated otherwise, individual judges scores are given (in parenthesis) in this order from left to right: Craig Revel Horwood, Arlene Phillips, Len Goodman and Bruno Tonioli. 'Week 1' *Musical Guest: Bette Midler - "Wind Beneath My Wings" 'Week 2' *Musical Guest: Sugababes - "Girls" 'Week 3' *Musical Guest: Andrea Bocelli - "Canto della Terra" 'Week 4' *Musical Guest: Simply Red - "Something Got Me Started" 'Week 5' *Musical Guest: Alesha Dixon - "The Boy Does Nothing"; Katherine Jenkins and Darcey Bussell - "Viva Tonight" 'Week 6' *Musical Guest: Enrique Iglesias - "Hero" 'Week 7' *Musical Guest: Stereophonics - "Handbags and Gladrags" 'Week 8' 'Week 9' 'Week 10' *John and Kristina withdrew from the show earlier in the week, and therefore only appeared on the show to say farewell. 'Week 11' 'Week 12' 'Week 13' 'Week 14: Final' Dance Chart *Green: Highest Scoring Dance *Pink: Lowest Scoring Dance TV Ratings Weekly ratings for each show on BBC One. All numbers are in millions and provided by BARB. Category:Series 6 Category:Series